The Harem Diaries
by fallen-for-another-psychopath
Summary: Both having been screwed over by Finn, and with the rumours of Bellamy and his notorious harems flooding the camp, Clarke and Raven proposition Bellamy for a threesome to get their own back. Fluffy FFM. I think tagging as the humour genre pretty much sums up my pathetic attempt at a smutfic
1. Chapter 1

**I don't even fucking know what this is really... Probably the most innocent FFM threesome ever between three of my favourite characters in the 100 :D  
**

* * *

When Raven Reyes swarmed into Bellamy Blake's tent one evening, with her usual cocky swagger he knew things would not end well.

"Hey shooter."

He grit his teeth, she had come to regularly use this nickname for him, as if he needed reminding how pathetic he was. Well, he had no time for her crap tonight.

"Get out," he shot back, with his most menacing glare which would usually scare people into submission. Well, most people. He should've known it wouldn't work on her. She smiled like she knew a secret about him that he didn't even know himself.

"But I brought a peace offering," she interjected to step out his tent and drag a tentative-looking blushing Clarke in. He tensed up, it wasn't like Clarke to be nervous, she was pretty much his only worthy adversary, with more influence over him than he would've liked. And he'd be damned if he ever let her know it.

"A peace offering? In the form of the two biggest pains in my ass of the group. What do you want?"

That seemed to wake Clarke up, her blue eyes flashing, "the only two people smart enough to see through your crap Bellamy, more like! This is stupid Raven, let's go." She tugged at Raven's sleeve, who gently shook her off whilst not taking her eyes off Bellamy in the meantime.

Ok now his curiosity was peaked.

"Now now, is this how you treat two ladies in your tent? Clarke tells me you're usually much more accommodating." It didn't escape his notice that Raven shaking off Clarke had led to her hand slipping down to intertwine with Clarke's. His breath hitched. What in the-

"So how about it shooter? Maybe you can redeem yourself and prove you're not a lousy shot after all..." she lingered suggestively, knowing the message had been received.

He stepped closer to the girls. "Last I heard you two were pining over spacewalker so why aren't you out there bothering him?" he figured he'd give them one more chance to back out.

To his delight, it was Clarke who replied, her former confidence returning, as Raven momentarily hesitated. "Finn screwed us both over. Literally."

"So this is a revenge-fuck?"

She rolled her eyes, "what's it to you Bellamy, last I heard you weren't too picky about why or who you got naked with." "As i-" Just as their conversation started heating to an argument like it always did with Clarke - Raven interrupted by kissing her. He lost train of his thoughts and watched as they tugged on each other's lips gently. They had this intimate look, Raven brushing back Clarke's hair soothingly and he wanted to too. They broke off, Clarke not the only one blushing anymore. "You guys talk too much," Raven smiled.

He strode over and kissed Raven first because it was easier. She wasn't part of the elite circle whom he had despised on the Ark; she didn't make his nerves falter and heart pound like it did for- scratch that last thought, he mused as Raven's head went lower.

* * *

Clarke watched as Raven bent down, doing things she'd heard about but pretty much never had the courage to do, or anyone she liked enough to bother to try really. She revelled in Raven's self-assurance and confidence, how Bellamy was becoming unravelled before her and she wanted to join.

She started by kissing his neck from the side, nipping and moving her lips around til she heard any reaction, which happened somewhere around sucking on his collar bone. She brought her eyes up to glance at his face only to find his eyes on her. There was something about his gaze, and its hard intensity, that always made her have to look away. But she drew strength from Raven and held it, taking off her top. She watched as Bellamy's eyes trailed down to her chest - which was definitely not lacking, if she did say so herself.

Bellamy wasn't a screamer, he was all but biting the insides of his mouth to supress moans and groans. Unlike Raven, who squealed and laughed when Bellamy sat up and playfully shoved Raven down on the bed, "your turn now," he said smiling. "I have this hunch, now correct me if I'm wrong, that you like it rough."

She gave a lop-sided grin in return, "and make it easier for you to find out? How about you keep doing different stuff and I'll tell you if it sucks."

"Hah, I don't have all day Reyes, if you dont have an orgasm in 10 minutes I'm fucking leaving this tent."

"Yes, words! Keep it coming." Raven exclaimed.

"I do have a watch," Clarke interjected. "Oh keep talking dirty to me Clarke," Raven replied, causing them both to lapse into giggles, whilst Bellamy shook his head, half-smiling in bemusement.

So she and Bellamy set off, trailing off random obscenities, with her tongue on top, lightly flicking and biting, and Bellamy below, with his hands. When his hands started picking up speed, and Raven responded, Clarke became more vigorous too - in rubbing her nipples and biting into her shoulder. It took a few more threats to get her to climax. And laughingly, they even had to cover her mouth at one point to muffle the sounds, reminding her that there were no walls.

Raven caught her breath back and before Clarke knew it, they turned to her. Bellamy reached his hands back across her hair, undoing the practical plait she always kept during the day, and rearranging her curls to the forefront of her face, lingering a bit longer than was necessary.

She didn't realise she was fiddling with her dad's watch until Bellamy took her hands, "relax, Clarke," he smiled and kissed her cheek. Oh sure, relax... That was easy for her, she thought. Bellamy was being surprisingly gentle, she supposed her nervousness was that pathetically transparent. She didn't know why she started when Raven's head dropped below - but she did. It didn't go unnoticed by Bellamy, very few things did. "What's the matter Princess? Thought you were used to everyone being below you," he said mockingly. Maybe she overreacted and took his joke out of proportion, or maybe he meant it maliciously, all she knew was that her temper flared and she forgot her hesitations. She pushed Bellamy down, grabbed onto his hair and guided his head below. "You need to put your tongue to better use."

"As you wish, princess."

* * *

"Daym, go Clarke!" Raven cheered. She was proud of beautiful, strong and confident Clarke coming out. And the way she put Bellamy in his place. She didn't know it but she was probably the only person he listened to, or at least, seriously considered. Raven wasn't stupid, she knew there was something between these two but without her as a catalyst or support it may not have come to anything. Plus, they were having fun. Though that pleasure right now seemed to belong to Clarke, who was coming off on the high. She laughed after and kissed Bellamy, the idiot who was fighting hard to stop his smiles. Raven wondered if any of them thought their first kiss would be with Clarke's cum in their mouths...

* * *

Tbc... Or not... ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke Griffin prided herself on her ability to compartmentalise. She shoved away Finn's betrayal in favour of saving 300 lives, easy. And then once they'd failed in that she focused on the radio, and healing Finn. Until the next drama. And now it was over. She couldn't escape; she needed a distraction.

She took her aggression out on the chopping off the magical antibiotic seaweed. Closest entertainment to TV they had. So engrossed was she that she didn't even notice Bellamy walk up beside her.

"You're still up?" He asked, a little amused as he'd come to learn that Clarke would always throw herself into doing something practical especially when she wanted to avoid something.

"Yep, just making some more first aid kits to distribute." She replied coolly, barely giving him a second's glance. Wisps of her blonde hair were sticking out messily, and her determined fingers were working relentlessly - he couldn't believe he ever thought her to be a soft pampered princess. Hell, she's proved more than once that she could make the hard choices. It was scary at times how easy she made it look, detaching her emotion from her decisions. He was so wrong; she wasn't a princess. She was steel.

A fucking queen.

Impulsively, and a dick move by him - believe me he knew, he bent down by her side and, moving back strands of her hair slowly, pressed his lips against her neck in a soft butterfly kiss. Clarke's hands stopped working. He was sure she was going to brush him off, he inhaled and braced himself for the inevitable incoming of logical detached reasoning of why this was all kinds of inappropriate. So when she sunk back into him, it caught him off guard. She must really be pissed, a small part of his brain thought, the louder part didn't care. Clarke was neither moving away nor giving any sign of reciprocating so he kept on trailing kisses, coming down to her clavicle. He took her flushed heaving chest as a sign ... "Bellamy," she called, questioningly.

"Hm?" he replied, finding a lump stuck in his throat.

Clarke wavered, the vibrations his lips sent on her chest impeding her ability to think let alone talk. "I - I should go get Raven."

He nuzzled on the edge of her cleavage gently, you're pushing it Blake, he thought. "We don't need Raven."

She fidgeted uncomfortably. "but I need Raven..." she protested albeit shakily.

He leant back reluctantly, weighing over her words. She couldn't decipher his look at her; calculating for sure. Until at last he calmly let out an 'ok.'

Clarke was breathing heavily as she went to find Raven; Bellamy's touches were getting intimate. Too intimate. The last thing she wanted was to get pulled into another romantic relationship; look at how the last one turned out. No, this time Clarke would not be fooled. And Raven was the perfect person to help her maintain that.

She found Raven in the arms supply tent unsurprisingly. She watched her bent over, showing no notice of hearing Clarke. She became hesitant all of a sudden, unsure of how to approach it. Last time Raven had initiated it.

She decided to play it Bellamy's way; she snuck up behind her, lay one hand on the small of her back and the other pushing Raven's hair back. Raven blinked and stopped what she was doing.

"Clarke..." she sighed, in a warning tone. "What are you doing?"

Oh who was she kidding? The indirect playing games thing wasn't in her nature. Clarke dictated, "I was hoping..." what was she hoping, for some divine intervention would save her from awkwardness? "Bellamy came to me, and, well, will you come with us again?"

Raven let out an impatient huff. She couldn't believe Clarke was still shy and scared about this, she thought they'd moved past that. This was Clarke friggin Griffin, queen of the godamned 100. She could inspire a crowd with a rousing speech pulled out her ass with ease but when it came to her own emotions became a constipated awkward penguin.

Raven believed in tough love. Loving someone didn't mean you ignored all the weaknesses of a person. Fuck, everyday she was discovering more issues with her relationship with Finn. Finn. Finn. Always him.

Fuck him.

Remember Clarke. Hair-like-sunshine-Clarke's in front of her.

Right. Tough love. Sometimes she wanted to be harsh with Clarke but then she remembered Abby, the only person outside of Finn who showed a semblance of concern about her - fueled by some reason beyond her comprehension, and she'd soften. This wasn't one of those times however.

"Clarke, what the hell, can't you see I'm busy making these mines for the West wall?" Why not give Clarke a taste of her own personal logic? "You don't need me to hold your hand. And besides... Bellamy wants you. Not me. You do realise that right?"

She didn't intend for that last part but it came spilling out. Great. The last time she opened up to Clarke when she first arrived on Earth, she was met with a coldness to rival the winter sun itself. She never learned her lesson did she? And that was her weakness. Hey, at least she was self-aware.

"I... That's ridiculous."

Clarke was momentarily side-tracked at the idea of Bellamy wanting only her but honestly she was more bothered by the fact that Raven was dismissing herself yet again. How she wanted to cry out, that it wasn't about the support, although that was nice, but that she wanted Raven too. Raven made it fun and light, in ways she couldn't. She was strong, and despite all her tough girl bravado put all her feeling into her actions. Different from her and Bellamy. She was spontaneous.

"Oh don't bullshit me Clarke. I know you're not an idiot but you're being such a naive pre-pubescent girl about this."

Clarke refused to bite. "You can just say no, Raven. You don't have to fuck me over too. You dont want to have fun, then fine. Have a pleasant night."

Raven stared wistfully at the door of the tent where Clarke abruptly left. It was fun last time but she'd be damned if she willingly played the part of second fiddle to Clarke yet again. Whether those two idiots remained platonic or romantic there was no getting in-between that. Certainly not from her.

So excuse her if she was a little short handed with Clarke. She's a big girl, she'll get over it.

Clarke was half-expecting Bellamy to have gone off and found a replacement harem but no, there he was pacing in his tent. He raised his eyebrows at her storming in, "Reyes have a prior engagement?"

"You were right. We dont need her."

She strode to Bellamy, pulling his face down to hers. She could do this. No feelings attached. Just getting lost in Bellamy. It was easy enough. He was good at inspiring crowds with grand speeches but she found he was of little words when it came to these matters. They were all full of paradoxes weren't they. The emotionless healer, the romantic mechanic and the selfish heart.

You'll be relieved to know that all musings went out her head however at Bellamy's clumsy tongue, which she rather liked. For all his harems since landing, she sometimes wondered if he was just as inexperienced as she was. All these stupid sensations were turning her on, ones she hadn't read that she'd feel: his rough callused hands on her hips, her top riding up, her boobs crushed against his hard chest, his fine silky hair sending shivers.

Fuck it.

She grasped at his belt, unbuckling him impatiently.

Clarke didn't know where her frustration or down-right guts came from but she sat on top of him grinding her hips into a pace that wasn't all that comfortable but gave her a grim kind of satisfaction. Penetration wasn't doing much for her but she liked the way his muscles tensed around her and was fascinated by the beads of sweat from each others bodies mixing as they fell into a vigorous rhythm.

As Bellamy's breathy low moans started becoming more erratic (at least someone was nearing their climax) a flash of dark hair with a distinctly reddish gold tint popped up in Clarke's head; Raven spinning in the rain when she first returned to earth. She kept that image in her mind thinking about that passion and innocence and she let go, falling with Bellamy. 

* * *

Pfft... I really don't know guys :D Only reason I ended up finishing this was because I was stuck in a tent for 24 hours whilst queuing for Wimbledon and again, I wrote it at like 1am and sorely sleep deprived. Perhaps that's th secret :D


	3. Chapter 3

Raven Reyes was of an optimist type, so that even the monotonous task of splitting bullets could be conducted with such fiery determination and even good will. She found a certain tranquility and beauty about it, the thrill of potential explosives exciting her core. That and she was alone.

Occasionally Bellamy came to check up on progress, this was one of such times.

"How's the splitting going Reyes? Will you be able to make enough in time for our hunting trip this afternoon?"

"Its going slowly, but I'm going as fast as I can without losing my hand."

"Do you need any helpers to get it sped up?"

How considerate. "Nah, apart from Monty, maybe Jasper, I wouldn't trust these guys with it. One slip and 'boom!'" she shouted.

Bellamy was unperturbed. As per usual. "Cute."

He stood over her shoulder, lingering in the ammo tent longer than necessary.

"Out with it Blake."

"What?" He snapped out of his pensive stance.

"You're lingering. You don't do anything without an active reason so come on, what's your deal?"

"It's... not really my deal, more Clarke's. She - erm- she missed you last night you know."

Not this again. "Fuck off Blake."

"I'm just saying, I respect your choice but I'm confused, I thought we were on the same page last time right?"

Raven sighed. "Listen, you two obviously have your thing, which is totally cool, and I don't want to mess with that."

"We don't have a 'thing,' Raven. You can't afford to have 'things' down here. I wanted to fuck you both and I did. Don't read more into it than it was." He stated in a clipped tone.

"Right..." He was delusional. Raven herself had a trio of philosophies: don't bottle things up, every problem can be solved and never be in denial. So it took her a little longer on the third front regarding Finn but evidently she wasn't the worst in that regard.

"Right. I'm a guy and two beautiful women offer sex, do you honestly think I'd refuse. I'm not going to say that I'm not that kind of guy if that's what you're thinking."

"Uh huh." Raven was smiling at this point.

"Get back to work Reyes."

* * *

As time for the hunting raid dawned, Raven couldn't help but get excited. At last, they'd leave the confines of their camp and trek through the surrounding forests for signs of life. She couldn't get enough of the way it smelt; she had picked up the habit of picking leaves off plants and crumbling it to pieces in her fingers, dropping them and repeating again.

Although she recognised the seriousness of the situation, she marveled, and not for the first time, at how straight-laced and focused Clarke and Bellamy were during the trip. She watched as they barked orders here and there, argued and compromised efficiently on strategies. She saw how their glances seemed to look straight through the beauteous forests and sky. Looking but not really seeing it.

And most of all, she wondered if these two people were really the same people she had been with 3 nights ago. How could they switch tenderness on and off like a switch? She wished she could possess that power, it would make life so much easier...

Perhaps her favourite thing about being here was that her senses were so occupied it left little time for the thoughts which plagued her at night. She could focus on the soft ground beneath her boots. At Clarke walking in front of her: her long determined strides, the slight arch of her back, suggesting the heaviness of her weapon, back pack, which she never went without, as well as the rabbit she had caught was taking its toll on her, not that Clarke would ever admit it.

"Need some help with that?" Raven piped up affably.

"Nope," Clarke replied briskly. As luck would have it, no sooner had the word left her mouth then her grip on the rabbit slipped, and she muttered profanities as she bent to pick it up.

Raven had never seen her lose patience so quickly before. Weird.

They continued on in awkward silence. When Clarke shut you out, it was hard to find a crack to get back in.

There had to be at least one topic to elicit some sort of a reaction, right?

"So... Judging by the icy indifference between you and Bellamy this morning, safe to say it went great last night?"

"It was fine." Raven leaned to the side, with her don't-bullshit-me pose, wordlessly letting her know that this wasn't going to be nearly enough.

Clarke sighed. "We know how to separate work and leisure, Raven."

"Just fine though, really? With Bellamy's abs you just want to lick, and those long-ass fingers, oh, and that butt-"

"Ok!" Clarke interrupted, uncomfortable at Raven's lack of filter. It wasn't that she was a prude but she never had 'girlfriends' before so she wasn't used to it. "We had sex. It was nice, alright. Happy now?"

Understanding dawned over Raven. "You didn't come did you?"

She froze. "I'm not that petty Raven."

"Hah, so maybe Bell wasn't talking shit after all and you did miss me, or rather my tongue."

She let out a sigh. "Of course I did. Miss you that is. What did you think?"

"You had Bellamy. Why isn't he enough? It should be.. It should be." Raven repeated almost violently.

"I don't know..." She whispered, sounding pained. "All I know is, I want you both. I can't wholly be myself unless I'm with you and Bellamy."

"I'm not used to not coming first Clarke..." Raven warned.

"Screw Finn. I'd pick you first!" Clarke didn't know where her protectiveness over Raven came from, she didn't need it. She was the strongest optimistic person she had ever known and yet it flared up in her presence.

Raven choked out, "And Bellamy?"

"Bellamy... has ego enough for all 3 of us. I'm not worried about him."

Raven let out a breathy laugh. "Eh, that's true. Well... I'd pick me too. I'm awesome."

"Haha," Clarke shoved Raven playfully. Raven had quick reflexes as a mechanic, she grasped onto Clarke's wrist and they both stood smiling at each other. Clarke, suddenly aware of Raven's proximity, swallowed.

Raven leapt forward abruptly but kissed her gently, "Thanks."

Clarke kept her eyes closed, savouring the moment, "hm..."

Their kisses continued, slowly, lazily but deep; she shivered at the tickle against her cheek when Raven finally came up for air. It was comfort, and security, but passion and warmth too. Clarke became aware of Raven's body sharply pressed against her. Harsh hip bones from Raven's narrow frame digging into her curves, and lean strong arms locking her in an embrace. She felt a slight pain from their bones clashing and grinding together thanks to their similar statures but it was a reminder of reality. Raven was flesh and blood, power and gentleness. And hers.

And then the fucking rain had to ruin it.

"Ah fuck." Raven exclaimed, "just when we were getting to the good stuff... Damn rain!" she shouted to the sky. She motioned to run back to camp.

Clarke smiled, "I don't know, I think it'd be kinda romantic, you know, Notebook style?"

Raven cocked her head to the side. "What's a notebook got to do with rain?"

"It's a mo - ark thing. Never mind. Let's get back to camp before we contract hypothermia, or worse, pneumonia."

"Of course you prioritise diseases in order, damn Clarke I'd love to see you have to wing it, just once."

"You're going to regret you ever said that," Clarke warned.

They set off back to camp, hand in hand, still on the high from their woodland revelation. They managed to sneak in a few stolen kisses - before being quickly diffused with a distinctly pissed off and distraught looking Bellamy waiting for them.

"Where the fuck were you two? Didn't tell anyone where you went. And then with the storm coming. I thought ... Fuck. You idiots."

"Relax Bellamy, we weren't far from the patrol lines, just in the woods."

"You should've told me, or Jasper, or anyone that you were lagging behind. Fuck. Clarke, I'm surprised at you, these are the rules you pushed so hard to implement and you can't even follow them yourself!"

"I know, it was irresponsible. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

"No, fuck off Blake." Raven exclaimed, turning to Clarke passionately, "You don't owe him shit Clarke. We stayed in the woods for one minute, one minute away from this fucking captivity. We were armed and anyhow, we don't need permission to leave. And we certainly don't need it from you."

"Don't be an idiot Reyes, there's grounders and all sorts of shit out there. You can't afford to be complacent."

"Ooh big words coming from a janitor."

Bellamy looked up; he never struck Clarke as the type to be religious but at that moment he looked it.

"I swear to god, Raven..." He sighed. "Damn you for making me say this but I was worried about you two, so just please don't ever fucking do that again."

Clarke's eyes melted at that, Raven noticed, and she was surprised that she didn't feel a pang of jealousy about that either. She was... happy too, how was that possible? She melted at Bellamy's admittance that was for sure, he rarely opened up. However she was still Raven Reyes so she'd smother that and continue to push his buttons.

"Aw, do you worry about all your fuck-buddies this way?"

"At the moment, that title is exclusively extended to the two of you so no."

"What, Blake? No other offers? Perhaps you should practice your techniques more..."

"You weren't complaining the first time round."

"Hm, what do you say Clarke? Shall I teach him how to make you come like I make you."

Bellamy shook his head, smiling at the ridiculousness of the situation. These fucking girls. Both challenged him and annoyed him like no tomorrow. So why couldn't he ever stop thinking about them?

Clarke smiled, "Tempting but I think it's Bellamy's turn, he deserves it after being so worried." She got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

Bellamy's chest constricted in a novel sensation.

"Well you can give Bellamy what you think he's due, I however am sitting on his face until I come."

"It's on, Reyes."

And so, kids, that's how Clarke and her full hot lips ended up on your uncle Bellamy's cock, his groans being swallowed by Raven's labia. He didn't know which action turned him on more. The fact that it was Clarke and Raven increased his thrill. He willed himself not to come until Raven did; he knew all hell would break lose if he did. He'd never been one for showing much self-control however. And break lose it did. Fuck.


End file.
